From Flower Bud to Fully Blossomed Love
by Sirus7009
Summary: When Nodoka stays to become Negi's teacher's aide, she finally gains the courage to confess to Negi. How will Negi react? Lemon. Oneshot, though it may continue into more chapters
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a Negi/Nodoka oneshot lemon, YES a LEMON! It's five years after Negi first arrived at Mahora, so he's now 15, while Nodoka is 19. don't like my idea, then don't read this. I just couldn't resist writing this. So, please if you've stayed so far, relax, and enjoy the fanfic.

Nodoka stood over the stove, cooking lunch for her favorite little teacher. She still couldn't believe how brave she had become over the years. It was BECAUSE of this bravery she still took care of the little mage-in-training. She had heard from Asuna-san that he was absolutely hopeless when it came to living alone, except he had finally learned how to bathe alone.

She stirred the pot of her special egg soup, making it to warm both of them up from the cold rainy day. She wondered if the others were cooped up inside as well? Asuna-san had gone off to a university after actually dedicating herself to learning from inspiration from Negi-kun. Konoka-san and Setsuna-san ran off together; neither Negi-kun nor herself knew where. Yue-san and Haruna-san had gone along with Asuna-san to the university. Now it was just her and Negi-kun, who was still teaching. She had decided that she would stay with him and act as a "Teacher's Aid". But instead of feeling scared about being alone with him, she felt confident. 'Today is when I tell him...' she thought to herself.

Negi was sorting some files, trying to keep his file cabinet tidy. He turned to look at Nodoka to ask her about the soup occasionally, since he was VERY hungry. "Nodoka-san, how much longer until the soup's ready?"

"Just a little longer Negi-kun. I'm going to pour it into bowls, then let it cool off, okay? it will be about three more minutes" Nodoka said as she poured a large bowl full of soup, then another one.

"Okay then" Negi said as he returned to filing.

Even with her confidence, Nodoka couldn't stop her heart from rushing as she brought the bowls of soup over to the table. "It's ready, Negi-san"

Negi was at the table in an instant. "Awesome! Let's eat then!" Negi said as he looked down at the yellow chunks in his wispy soup broth. "Uh... Nodoka-san, what is this?"

"It's my special egg soup recipe. I just put some eggs in a cup, whipped them with a fork, then pour them into a pot of milk, butter and garlic salt. cook them until they look like scrambled eggs in milk, and they're done. Yue used to love this" Nodoka said happily. ((It's an old family recipe of mine. you HAVE to cook it on low or the eggs will stick to the bottom of the pot. give this recipe a try one of these times. I guarantee you'll like it))

"Wow... never would have thought of that..." Negi said as he took a mouthful of it. "Whoa it's great!" He said, swallowing it and taking another big mouthful.

"Glad you like it!" Nodoka said happily.

Negi noticed how she was talking to him: it was without fear. "Nodoka... You've really become braver since I first met you... before you couldn't stand even being near me I frightened you so much... now you remain calm even when you're alone with me..." Negi said, causing nodoka to slightly fidget.

"Uhm... about that Negi-san..." she said, running her fingers through her hair, which she had let grow out a little longer in the back and on the sides; down just above her neck. "I can't keep it within me anymore... I won't run this time... I love you, Negi-san! I love you dearly!" she shouted, putting her head down and closing her eyes.

"N-Nodoka-san..." Negi said, looking somewhat stunned. He had expected her to do this again, but run away after word. This time she wasn't running away though; she was waiting for his response.

Negi looked at the table: it seemed small enough for him to crawl across it, but strong enough to support him. he moved the bowls of soup out of the way, then crawled over the table to get his face close enough to Nodoka. he moved closer and closer, without her noticing, then brushed his lips against hers.

She gasped looking up at him. he smiled, then went into a full kiss with her, pushing her to the floor so he could be on top of her.

She returned the kiss, then lost it as she fell. She looked up at his brown eyes, tears forming at the tips of hers.

"I love you too Nodoka-san" Negi said, leaning down and kissing her again.

_Okay. Before anyone asks this, I'll ask it for you. Where is Chamo-kun through all of this? You'll see, alright? I'll add some humor to this little love story, just you wait. Now back to the fanfic._

She gladly accepted his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her.

He pushed his tongue against her lips, begging for entry. She hesitated, then allowed their tongues to clash in a battle of love.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, finally releasing each other for air. "Nodoka-san... should we...?"

"Wha? ... uhm... no... well... It's... It's up to you, negi-kun" Nodoka said, blushing madly.

"Well..." Negi got off her and picked her up bridal style and carried her over to Nodoka's bed and layed her down on it. he layed down on top of her again, kissing her with heated passion from their position on the bed.

Nodoka couldn't supress a gasp followed by a moan when Negi slipped his hand into her top, massaging her left breast. Their tongues continued to clash wildly in each others mouths while Negi's other hand traced down Nodoka's skirt to her knee, then slipped up it, moving toward her panties. When he reached them, his index finger tugged in a teasing manner at them, while his other hand moved down to help the other.

Nodoka took advantage of this and broke the kiss only so she could take off Negi's T-shirt, noticing the muscles he had gained over the short years. she took a deep breath of confidence then leaned forward and kissed Negi on the chest, then moved down to his stomach, then navel. Neither Negi, nor Nodoka herself could believe what she did next; she quickly unzipped his pants, pulled them and Negi's boxer's down, and then started massaging Negi's bare member, which Negi couldn't help but moan to.

She continued to massage Negi's member, leaving him moaning as Negi ran his finger's through her hair gently, while his other hand continued to massage her breasts. Then she did another unexpected thing; she grabbed his waist and rolled over on top of him, giggling at the little yelp of surprise Negi released from his throat. she then leaned down towards his member and licked the head gently, watching him shiver at the touch of her tongue. she then moved up to look him in the eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want, Negi-kun?" she asked, the nervousness in her voice replaced by seriousness.

In a way, she reminded Negi of young Asuna at times, but the seriousness of her voice; it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up. "Yes Nodoka-san... I'm sure..." he said as he leaned up and kissed her gently.

She broke the kiss after a few seconds. "Okay then" she said as she got off him, giggling at his groan of protest. She grabbed his boxers and pants and pulled them completely off, then got on top of him again, then moved back down to his member again. She began licking it in a much more sexual manner that Negi never would have expected from her. She started at the head again, moving her tongue around in a circle on the tip, then made her way down the left side, moving her tongue up, then back down, with Negi moaning in pleasure every time she went back up.

Both of them were blushing furiously as she did this. Negi finally couldn't take it anymore; he had to take her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her up. He then slipped his fingers under her top, then lifted it up. As if on instinct, Nodoka lifted her arms up, letting him slip the top off. She moved up a bit so she could kiss him again, this time with furious passion. While they were kissing, Negi moved his hands down to her waist, sliding the skirt down along with her panties. Nodoka handled the rest of it on her own, kicking the clothing off, then moaning with pleasure when Negi inserted a hooked index finger inside her clit.

Negi moved his finger inside her for a few seconds, then removed it, moving his body so that he could go inside her when she was ready… which apparently was then. Nodoka grabbed him by the waist again and flipped him on top of her, nodding as though he had already asked if she was ready. Negi moved his hip down, sliding his member inside her, until he felt a barrier, at which point he stopped and looked at her. She nodded, then closed her eyes and bit her lower lip to stop herself from screaming in pain as Negi applied more force and broke her.

Suddenly the pain of guilt and shame shot through Negi's heart. He had already hurt her after they had confessed. "I'm sorry Nodoka…."

"Nodoka continued shivering in pain, but shook her head. "No… No Negi-kun… don't stop… I'll be alright…" she said as she finally opened her tear-glossed eyes and nodded at him, signaling it was okay to continue.

Negi nodded in return, then began to slowly thrust himself into and out of Nodoka, both of them moaning from the pleasure replacing the short-lived pain. "Negi… Faster… Please…" Nodoka breathed into his ear.

Negi did as he was told, speeding up the thrusts until they were quick and hard, at which time Nodoka was crying out Negi's name every couple of thrusts. Finally Negi got a little sick of hearing his name so many times and hushed her moans of pleasure with a passionate kiss even fiercer than there last, if possible.

Finally, with a cry from both of them, Negi found his breaching point and the both climaxed, Negi releasing his seed into Nodoka, leaving Negi laying on top of Nodoka, breathless, gasping for air from both their kiss and their making love. Both of them were lost in what to say next, but Negi found it right to move up to Nodoka's face, brushing his lips against hers gently, then breathing in her ear, "I love you…"

She giggled with what air she had left in her lungs, then whispered in reply into his ear, "As I do you…"

They laid there, for what seemed like hours, until Negi finally regained his strength, getting up to put his clothes on. Nodoka followed close behind, getting dressed, all the while stumbling every few seconds of so. "Oh no… I just remember I didn't finish my soup… it's probably cold…" Nodoka sighed.

"Nodoka-san, you're forgetting your living with a magician. I can heat it up for you with magic..." Negi said with a warm smile, sitting down at the table and pulling out his wand, casting a small spell to heat up both of their unfinished soups.

"Oh yeah… I almost forgot…" she said with a giggle as she sat down next to Negi at the table, taking her soup. But before she took a mouthful of it, she leaned over to Negi's face and kissed him again, still seemingly not finished with him yet.

He returned the kiss, never wanting this day to end. Unfortunately, it was about to. There was the sound of a door unlocking, then the door to Negi's apartment slowly opened, not creaking at all as it was constantly oiled, and Chamo-kun walked in, a pack of cigarettes on his back. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks. "Whoooaaahohohhoooo! Aniki sure plants one wet kiss when he needs to!" He said, an evil grin on his face.

"Ch-Chamo!" Both Negi and Nodoka said as Negi unconsciously unleashed a storm of small electrical bolts from his wand on the poor ermine, who got deep fried by the bolts, along with his cigarettes, which had completely been burned.

"Dammit, Aniki! Those cigarettes aren't cheap you know!"

Negi and Nodoka both couldn't suppress it any longer. The ermine looked absolutely ridiculous with his fur burnt like it was, and they both burst out into hysterics, completely forgetting why he was burned in the first place. "What? What! What's so funny!" Chamo cried out, his ermine arms flailing about.

Author's Ending Note: Okay I think I'll end it there. Hope you enjoyed it. I guess I've got nothing else to say… until my next fanfic, Ja ne!


	2. A Possible Update?

About This Fanfiction

Tsukasa: Wow... even after all these years of not updating, people are still reviewing From Flower Bud To Fully Blossomed Love o_o I don't really believe it, but my eyes don't lie.

Karen: Well guys, we're sorry to say but for the moment (or more like, for the past four years) this fanfiction is closed. We don't have any plans for the future of this fanfiction...

Tsukasa: However, despite the fact I stopped reading Mahou Sensei Negima! ages ago, I still remember some of my older ideas for this series. In fact, I still have some chapter skeletons still saved to my laptop.

Karen: If the viewers all vote that this series gets continued, Tsukasa will remake the first chapter of From Flower Bud To Newly Blossomed Love in honor of the series being renewed.

Tsukasa: Hell, I'll even get back into the series if you guys like! I think it would be fun to relive an old classic! ^_^

Karen: Alright! Now get to voting! Since we don't want review spam, message Tsukasa... only review if you don't have an account and, thus, can only review to reply to this!

Tsukasa: Let's see how much you want a newly written From Flower Bud to Fully Blossomed Love!


End file.
